Help:Guidelines
This page is dedicated to the guidelines and the policies that govern the Monk Wiki. Not knowing about these policies is not an excuse for breaking them. We have a "3 Strikes, You're Out" policy, meaning you will be given three warnings to correct any inappropriate behavior. If you fail to comply after the third warning, you will be blocked form this wiki. This policy applies to most offenses except for the violation of any federal law. Please keep reading for more details. If you would like to explain a misunderstanding or you find yourself involved in a dispute with another user, please contact an Admin right away. Recommendations #Invite everyone you know who willing to help out, we need the support! #'Be careful and guard you personal information. '''For your security, do not share your last name, exact location, bank details, wiki account password, or pictures of yourself or your loved ones. #Keep in mind that this is a collaborative platform and should be treated as such. '''Respect others' and their opinions at all times. Editing Guidelines *These guidelines apply to any and all articles. #When making a large edit (one that consists of more than 500 characters), please provide a small summary of the edit. #Please use correct spelling and grammar when editing an article. Proofread your work. #Do not insert gibberish or personal feelings/opinions into articles. #Photoshopped images are allowed on blogs and user pages but NOT on articles. #Do not insert content in all caps; using all caps for emphasis is fine, but an entire sentence in all caps loses its effect and becomes annoying. #Do not insert false or unconfirmed information. #Only add appropriate categories to pages. Adding random categories can be classified as spam or badge gaming. Community Guidelines *These guidelines apply to Chat, Comment Areas, User Pages, User Walls, Blogs, and Forums. #Do not edit another user's user page. #Do not bicker back-and-forth in Comment Areas, User Walls, Blogs, or Forums. They are for constructive criticism, not bickering. #Do not flood the Comment Areas or Forums (i.e. saying one letter per line) as it makes it difficult for other users to have a conversation. #Do not post entire comments, blog posts, or forum posts in all caps; using all caps for emphasis is fine, but an entire sentence in all caps loses its effect and becomes annoying to other users. It could potentially be seen as intimidating behavior if directed at someone. Warnings & Blocks (3 Strikes, You're Out) *Warning and blocks apply to offenses committed on/against any and all articles as well as users. #Inserting false information into pages will result in a warning. ##After three warnings, you will be blocked for either a week or month, depending on how much false information was inserted. If, after your block expires, you receive three more strikes, you will be permanently blocked. #Spamming (repeating messages over and over, making numerous pointless comments, advertising an unrelated business or website, etc.) will result in a warning. ##After three warnings, you will be blocked for either a week or month, depending on how much spam you added. If, after your block expires, you receive three more strikes, you will be permanently blocked. #Insulting other users will result in a warning. IF the situation is severe, it may result in two warnings at once. ##After three warnings, you will be blocked for either a week or month, depending on how severe the situation is. If, after your block expires, you receive three more strikes, you will be permanently blocked. #Harassing or threatening other users (especially regarding race, gender, nationality, religion, or orientation) will result in a warning. IF the situation is severe, it may result in two warnings at once. ##After three warnings, you will be blocked for either a week or month, depending on how severe the situation is. If, after your block expires, you receive three more strikes, you will be permanently blocked. #If you are blocked and you harass the admins on other wikis regarding your block on this wiki, your block time will double. The ONLY acceptable platform to approach admins regarding a block is on the admin's Community Central user page. ##Harassing admins too much can result in wikia staff involvement and could lead to a permanent or global block. Federal Laws *Federal Laws MUST be followed and enforced on any wiki at all times. #Individuals under the age of 13 fall under the US “COPPA” (Children Online Privacy Protection Act) law. Anyone found to be under the age of 13 will be immediately blocked for the amount of time it will take until that user reaches the age of 13. #Users shall not perform “cybersex” on the server or insert sexually-explicit material into any article or page. Anyone found to be doing so will be immediately blocked permanently. #Users are not permitted to share or promote Warez. This includes links or talk of illegal MP3, Games, Movies, and Software or anything that is covered under international copyright laws. Anyone found to be sharing or talking about Warez will be issued one warning. If the behavior continues, that user will be blocked permanently. #Users shall not perform acts of hatred. This includes: racism, sexual discrimination, homophobic acts, and other discrimination. Anyone found to be performing acts of hatred will be issued one warning. If the behavior continues, that user will be blocked permanently. #Users shall not use harsh language, especially sexual references (c*nt, sl*t, wh*re etc.). Anyone found to be using harsh language will be issued one warning. If the behavior continues, that user will be blocked permanently. *Remember, all penalties (warnings/blocks/) are subject to the admins' discretion. Category:Help